Minnie Mouse/Filmography
.]] A list of every short, feature film and television show that Minnie Mouse has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1920s *Plane Crazy'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1929) *''The Opry House'' (1929) (cameo in a poster) *''When the Cat's Away'' (1929) *''The Plowboy'' (1929) *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Wild Waves'' (1929) *''Mickey's Follies'' (1929) *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' (1929) 1930s *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''The Fire Fighters'' (1930) *''The Shindig'' (1930) *''The Gorilla Mystery'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Pioneer Days'' (1930) *''The Birthday Party'' (1931) *''Traffic Troubles'' (1931) *''The Delivery Boy'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey Cuts Up'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''Barnyard Olympics'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Musical Farmer'' (1932) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''The Mail Pilot'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mechanical Man'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''The Pet Store'' (1933) *''The Steeple Chase'' (1933) *''Shanghaied'' (1934) *''Camping Out'' (1934) *''Mickey's Steamroller'' (1934) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) (cameo) *''The Dognapper'' (1934) (cameo in a picture) *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Rival'' (1936) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''The Brave Little Tailor'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) (cameo) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) 1940s *''The Little Whirlwind'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) *''Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line'' (1942) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''First Aiders'' (1944) *''Bath Day'' (1946) *''Figaro and Frankie'' (1947) *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) 1950s *''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) (cameo) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) (cameo) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) 2010s *''Get A Horse!'' (2013) Online shorts *''Electric Holiday'' (2012) Television shows and specials *''Walt Disney anthology series'' **"Four Tales on a Mouse" **"Totally Minnie" **"Mickey's 60th Birthday" *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **"Around the World in Eighty Days" **"Big House Mickey" **"Daisy Bothers Minnie" **"Daisy's Big Sale" **"Daisy's Road Trip" **"Donald's Halloween Scare" **"Donald's Valentine Dollar" (cameo) **"Futuremania" **"Hansel and Gretel" **"How to Be a Gentleman" (cameo) **"Hydro-Squirter" (cameo) **"Locksmiths" **"Maestro Minnie: Brahms Lullabye" **"Maestro Minnie: Circus Symphony" **"Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumblebee" **"Maestro Minnie: Hungarian Rhapsody" **"Maestro Minnie: William Tell Overture" **"Mickey and the Color Caper" **"Mickey Tries to Cook" **"Mickey's Airplane Kit" **"Mickey's April Fools" **"Mickey's Big Break" **"Mickey's Mistake" **"Mickey's Mix-Up" **"Mickey's Mixed Nuts" **"Mickey's Mountain" **"Mickey's New Car" **"Mickey's Piano Lesson" **"Mickey's Rival Returns" **"A Midsummer Night's Dream" **"Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" **"Minnie Visits Daisy" **"Pinball Mickey" **"Pluto's Magic Paws" **"Pluto's Penthouse Sweet" **"Purple Pluto" **"The Nutcracker" **"Topsy Turvy Town" *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **"No Service" **"Yodelberg" **"Croissant de Triomphe" **"New York Weenie" **"Bad Ear Day" **"O Sole Minnie" **"Third Wheel" **"The Adorable Couple" **"Cable Car Chaos" **"Fire Escape" **"Eau de Minnie" **"Captain Donald" **"The Boiler Room" **"Mickey Monkey" **"Clogged" **"Goofy's First Love" **"Doggone Biscuits" **"Al Rojo Vivo" **"Bottle Shocked" **"A Flower for Minnie" **"Wish Upon a Coin" **"Movie Time" **"Shifting Gears" **"Black and White" **"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" **"Wonders of the Deep" (cameo) **"Road Hogs" **"No" **"Dancevidaniya" **"Couple's Sweaters" **"Sock Burglar" **"Ku'u Lei Melody" **"Entombed" **"No Reservations" **"Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Mickey's 90th Spectacular'' Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Category:Filmographies Category:Minnie Mouse